Loving You Is Easy
by agronfabgay
Summary: Rachel tells Quinn that Finn proposed. Quinn tries to be a good friend but fails at hiding her emotions.
1. I love you

**A/N: This is just an introduction to a bigger story that I have already began to write. I have two or three chapters done and I will be posting them soon. **

**Btw, I'm polish, english is most certainly not my native language so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy and plese leave a review!**

Quinn hated Finn Hudson. Every time she saw him her skin would crawl and her jaw would tighten. It was for the same reason she tormented his girlfriend, Rachel Berry. No, it wasn't because she hated her too. Quite the opposite. She was in love with her and it took her a long time to come to terms with those feelings. That's why she hated Finn and hurt Rachel. She hated Finn because he had Rachel in the way she knew she never could and she hurt the diva because she didn't want to feel for the girl the way she felt for her. And then she got tired of sabotaging their relationship, because as much as she hated him and as much as she couldn't stand that she was in love with a girl, it hurt too much. I damaged her more and more until she couldn't stand it anymore. She decided to befriend Rachel and apologize to her. And to her surprise she had been forgiven. A huge weight lifted off her chest and everything went smoother after that. She got into Yale, she had a friend in Rachel, and she learned to keep her feelings in check.

But when she walked into that bathroom Friday after glee club she was no near prepared on hearing this from her friend.

"Finn asked me to marry him." She said to Quinn and the blonde could swear she forgot how to breathe.

"What did you say?"

"I said I needed to think about it." Rachel replied and Quinn sighed painfully. Something hurt in her chest and she know it was the pain of a broken heart.

"I won't say you're too young or that he's not good for you cause who am I to dictate your life," Quinn stepped closer to the brunette, "just don't make this decision lightly after all it is your future we're talking about here. But if you say 'yes' to the guy I will be supportive of your decision, Rachel. All I want is to see you happy." _Even if it isn't me who's making you feel that way_, she thought smiling at the shorter girl and reaching up to brush a strand of her hair out of the other girl's cheek, her hand lingering there a moment longer than it should before dropping to her side.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel smiled brightly and hugged the blonde. "I need to tell Finn." she added after she pulled away. Quinn just smiled weakly watching her leave. When she was alone a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I hope he'll make you happy as much as this makes me miserable."

Xxx

She sat on her bed, knees pulled up, her arms wrapped around her pillow and her chin on top of it. Her eyes were shut tightly and tears strained her cheeks. Beside her was a picture of her and Rachel laughing during Nationals. The only picture Quinn had of them together.  
It was Saturday morning and she hasn't moved from her position since she got back from school Friday. She hasn't slept and the only thing occupying her mind was the thought of losing Rachel to Finn. She couldn't stop picturing her saying yes to him and him taking her into his arms. The only thing she was capable of doing was sobbing silently into the pillow she was holding.  
Her head shot up when the doors of her room opened and Rachel stepped in.

"Hey, your mom let me in." She smiled brightly but that soon changed when she noticed the state the blonde was in. She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She turned to Quinn and her hand rested on the blonde's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Quinn quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks and put the pillow aside. She shook her head and looked up at the brunette. She smiled at her weakly.

"Nothing's wrong Rachel. I'm fine." she patted the hand on her shoulder. "How did it went with Finn?" She tried hard to change the subject.

"Oh no, missy. I'm not letting you go that easily." Rachel stated pointing a finger at her. "Tell me what's going on." She added gently.

"I can't..." Quinn turned her head away avoiding the other girl's eyes.

"Hey, come on..." Rachel reached out and with a hand under Quinn's chin she gently forced the blonde to look at her. "Talk to me, sweetie."

"I can't Rachel, not about this..." Quinn let the tears fall.

Rachel's heart broke at the sight. She reached up and cupped the other girl's cheek wiping the falling tears with her thumb.

"Why not? Whatever it is I'll try to understand." she tried to reassure the broken girl in front o her.

"Because you're getting married." Quinn sobbed out.

"Who told you that?" Rachel asked confused.

"Nobody had to tell me anything Rach... It was obvious what you were going to say to him when I saw you leaving that bathroom." Quinn responded turning her head away forcing Rachel to let go of her face. She backed it up to shot a confusing look at Rachel when she heard her chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked somewhat angrily.

"I'm not marrying Finn. I broke things off with him."

"W-what?" Quinn stuttered out with wide eyes. "B-but you were so happy..." Confusion painted her features.

"Because I finally realized that I have feelings for someone else, feelings that were stronger than anything I ever had with him."

"Oh... That's great Rach I hope you'll be happy together." Quinn's heart dropped but she forced a smile at the brunette.

"I hope so too." Rachel responded. "But I still can't figure out why the possibility of me marrying Finn got you so upset."

"I..."

"Oh for crying out loud, spit it out already, it can't be that bad, I'll still be here when you tell me, I'll still be your friend." Rachel chuckled taking Quinn's hand into her own.

"I'm in love with you, okay?!" She spat out.

"Now, was it so hard to say?" Rachel smiled at Quinn. And took Quinn's hand interlacing their fingers. The blonde looked at her surprised and confused.

"It's me? I'm the one you have feelings for?" She asked realizing the truth. Rachel nodded and without a warning she leaned over and pressed her lips to Quinn's who instantly returned the kiss. It was gentle and slow. And when they broke apart they just stared at each other smiling. Rachel broke that contact and sat on Quinn's lap wrapping her arms around her waist and snuggling into her. Quinn just smiled and brought her closer resting her cheek atop of Rachel's head.

"Well that sure wasn't how I expected this day to start off." She said after a moment. Rachel chuckled slightly and raised her head to give her new girlfriend another kiss.

"Mmm, a girl can definitely get used to that." The blonde said licking her lips and dove into another kiss which was much more aggressive and full of hunger. Rachel responded with the same passion and straddled Quinn's waist supporting herself on her knees. She brought her hands up and placed them on Quinn's neck while the blonde's rested on Rachel's shoulder blades pulling her closer. They pulled apart, the brunette resting her forehead against the blonde's.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Quinn responded.


	2. My girlfriend

Soon after their first make out session they fell asleep in each others arms. A quick nap was all they needed after an emotional talk. Rachel woke up first with he head buried deep in the crook of Quinn's neck. She looked up at the peaceful face of her girlfriend and smiled. She reached up and brushed a strand of her messy blond hair out of her forehead her hand lingering on her cheek. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's pink lips and pulled away but staying close so that their noses were touching.

"Baby, wake up." She cooed softly. Quinn only scrunched up her nose and let out a quiet whine.

"Don't wanna..." She let out quietly and tightened her hold on Rachel. The diva laughed lightly and decided on a different tactic. She straddled Quinn's hips and started to tickle the blonde. The ex-Cheerio yelped in surprise and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Uncle, uncle!" She managed to breathe out. Rachel smirked and stopped her ministrations. She leaned down and connected their lips in the most loving kiss either of them experienced.

"I love you so much Rachel." Quinn said when they broke apart and Rachel smiled at her.

"I love you more." It was Quinn's turn to smile.

"But a much as I enjoy this we probably should go downstairs, your mother is probably curious as to why we've been here for so long." Rachel smiled again and got off Quinn and the bed. She smoothed out her clothes and hair. Quinn just sat on the edge of the bed with her hands on either side of her legs. She watched Rachel lovingly.

"I want to introduce you to her." She said quietly and smiled at the brunette. Rachel turned to her and chuckled lightly.

"She already knows me Quinn." She said tucking her buttoned up shirt in her skirt.

"I know that." Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and approached the singer. She rounded her waist in a loose hold and looked into the brown orbs. "But i want her to know you as my girlfriend too." Rachel's eyes winded and for the first time in her life she was speechless.

"Are you serious?" She asked so quietly that if Quinn wasn't holding her in that moment she wouldn't have heard the question.

The blonde leaned forward resting her forehead against the brunette's. "Yeah, I'm serious. I've been struggling with my sexuality for a while now. I was scared and insecure. But that was when my father was living with us and I was terrified of him finding out." Rachel lifted her hands to wrap around Quinn's neck her thumb drawing light circles at the nape. Quinn hummed approvingly and closed her eyes for a brief second.

"You mean you've known that you were gay even before the pregnancy?" Rachel asked lightly. Quinn opened her eyes slowly and smiled a little.

"I think I've always known. But I was always so scared and most of the time I tried to push my feelings away. I told myself that I was just curious, that it wasn't a big deal. And then when I started getting attracted to other girls I told myself I had sinful thoughts, that I wasn't allowed to feel that way towards girls. That I was supposed I be attracted to_ Finn_. To be_ in love_ with _Finn_."

Rachel frowned. She had no idea how far this went. That Quinn had been struggling with this her whole life. And all of the sudden everything clicked into place, the slushies, the name calling, the pink hair phase. Quinn had always had feelings for her.

"Before I knew it, it all turned into self loathing and a lot of unresolved anger." Quinn continued. She unwrapped her hold on Rachel and took her hand leading her to the bed when they sat facing each other. Quinn wanted to let go of Rachel but the brunette only squeezed her hand and interlocked their fingers. The blonde smiled a little at the gesture.

"And most of that anger I unloaded on you because even though I had been attracted to other girls you were the only one that was always on my mind." Rachel smiled sadly. "I was so fixated on you that for a brief moment I actually forgot how to feel. The only emotion I had was anger. But when I got pregnant everything changed. You were always there, when everyone turned their backs on me, you were there. And suddenly I wasn't angry anymore, I wasn't scared anymore. I realized that I was in love with you."

At that moment both of them had tears in their eyes but Quinn was the one who reached up and with the pad of her thumb, wiped the ones under the brown orbs that were full of love. "And the pink hair phase, ha! That was a good one." They both chuckled lightly. "That was a big fat misunderstanding, wasn't it?" Rachel laughed and nodded but leaned to her ear and whispered. "Maybe, but I was so incredibly turned on by the bad girl image." She pulled back slightly with a huge smirk on her face and met with two dilated hazel eyes.

"Oh, yeah? I can be a bad girl for you." She said sultry and grabbed Rachel by the hips and placed her on her lap. Now the brunette was straddling her. The blonde slid her hands over the expanse of the diva's thighs and travelled up. When they reached under her skirt Quinn squeezed the flesh she found there. Rachel's head rolled back and a quiet moan escaped her lips. Hands that were wrapped around Quinn's neck travelled up and she buried her fingers in short blonde locks. "Quinn..." Rachel gasped in pleasure. Quinn dived forward to place hungry kisses on her neck.

"Call me Charlie." She whispered in Rachel's ear and smiled evilly before placing another kiss just under Rachel's ear. The brunette groaned when Quinn started sucking and biting at the spot. She pulled back and grinned at Rachel. "That is so gonna leave a mark." Rachel looked at her with hungry eyes. "Shut up and kiss me woman." She growled and pulled Quinn toward her connecting their lips in a hungry kiss. When Rachel glided her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip, begging her for entrance, the blonde gladly gave her what she wanted and their tongues met. They both moaned. Quinn's hands reached up pulling Rachel's shirt from her skirt and her palms raked over the warm skin underneath.

"Quinnie! Dinner's ready!" They heard Judy calling. They pulled apart and jumped up to smooth out their clothes and fix their hair. "Is your friend going to stay over?" They heard Quinn's mother more clearly now and they knew that the older woman was approaching rather than calling from downstairs. Quinn walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers. The diva gave her a reassuring smile.

They heard knocking and Quinn tugged Rachel lightly toward the door. She opened the door and revealed Judy standing on the other side, smiling. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand again, suddenly feeling nervous. She took a deep breath and forced a smile to her face.

"My girlfriend is staying for dinner, yes." She said putting stress on the word girlfriend and looked her mother straight in the eye challenging her to say something.

Judy's eyes winded and dropped to look at their interlocked hands and then at Rachel who tucked a strand of her chestnut locks behind her ear shyly.

"Mom?" Quinn spoke to get her attention. Judy's eyes snapped back to look at her daughter and then happened something Quinn was not expecting. Her mother smiled sadly and Quinn's heart broke at the sight. The sight of what she thought was disappointment. But when Judy spoke again she was pleasantly surprised.

"I think I've always known." Both Quinn's and Rachel's eyes winded in surprise and locked on Judy. "And it broke my heart to see how scared you are to be truthful, how scared you were of your father." She stepped closer to her daughter. "Quinnie I am so, SO sorry for being such a bad mother to you, but I promise that you don't have to be scared to be who you are around me. Ever. Your my daughter and I love you no matter what." Quinn started crying and threw herself into her mother's arms.

"I love you mom. Thank you." Judy was surprised by the shown affection but promised herself silently that she was going to start showing more of it to her daughter from now on. She stroked her hair lovingly.

Rachel stood off to the side with glistening eyes and smiled. Everything turned out okay.


	3. Metro North Passes

When they got to the dining room, all three woman were wiping tears from their eyes and happy smiles graced their features. Judy turned to face the couple as the three of the took seats at the table. Judy at the head, Quinn at her right and Rachel beside her girlfriend. She was about to speak but Rachel cut her off.

"I almost forgot! I can't eat with you." She exclaimed with apologetic eyes. Judy frowned.

"Why, dear?" She asked.

"I'm vegan."

At that Judy let out a hearty laugh, Quinn blushed crimson and Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion.

"And why is that funny, if I may ask?" Rachel asked as politely as she could.

"All the food here is vegan." Judy replied when she calmed down and Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? But why, you certainly did not know I was coming over, Quinn." Rachel turned to her girlfriend. And if it was possible Quinn's blush deepened.

"I kinda went vegan." Quinn said rubbing a hand at the back of her neck.

"But why? You love bacon!" Rachel chuckled.

"My guess is, it's because of you Rachel." Judy said not even hiding the amusement in her voice. Realization dawned on Rachel.

"This is so embarrassing." Quinn breathed out with a light, forced chuckle. But she was not prepared for the bear hug that happened after those words left her lips.

"I think it's incredibly sweet and romantic. No one has ever done anything like that for me, and I didn't even know." Rachel said happily and placed a loving kiss on Quinn's cheek and the blonde blushed and smiled.

"Really?" Quinn asked and looked in the brown orbs.

"Yes! But you don't have to be vegan just for me Quinn." Rachel replied with her arms still wrapped around Quinn's neck.

"But I really like the food Rach, I'm not giving it up." Rachel beamed. "But bacon, I will not give up on." She warned with her finger playfully. Rachel released her hold and leaned back in her seat. She laughed.

"I wouldn't ask you to."

Judy smiled at the exchange. This was the first time in a really long time that she saw her daughter this happy. They really loved each other and Judy couldn't see one thing wrong with that.

"Okay girls enough of that sappiness, eat up or it'll get cold."

"Mom!" Quinn exclaimed with a shocked chuckle and Judy just laughed and got back to her plate.

Xxx

Monday rolled around faster than either girl wanted to. They spend the weekend, practically every minute with each other and Monday meant that the time they would spend together would be a lot shorter.

Rachel got up at six as always and after her morning routine she walked downstairs already dressed and ready for school.

"Good morning, dads." She greeted her fathers and took a seat at the counter beside Leroy who was happily eating a toast and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, little star." Hiram said from his spot behind the stove flipping the pancakes while Leroy reached over the counter and poured her daughter a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, dad." Rachel smiled at him and accepted the glass taking a sip.

"Do you want me to drive you to school today, or do want your father to drive you?" Leroy asked looking over at her. Hiram turned around and placed a plate in front of Rachel.

"Neither, Quinn is picking me up." The diva beamed and started eating her breakfast.

"Ah! The girlfriend." Hiram quipped playfully. "Is the girlfriend driving you home too?" He added and adjusted his glasses.

"Daddy!" Rachel pouted. "It's Quinn, okay? And yes, she is most certainly going to drive me home as well." Rachel responded and handed Hiram her, by now, empty plate. They all heard a horn sound and Rachel immediately hopped off her chair and grabbed her bag.

"It's Quinn. I have to go. Bye dads!" She said and gave each of her fathers a kiss on the cheek before she disappeared closing the front doors behind her.

"You'd think shed burn a whole in the ground, she was running so fast." Leroy quipped and they both laughed.

"Our girl is head over heels in love." Hiram said over the rim of his cup and they both smiled.

Xxx

They pulled up in the school parking lot and Rachel turned to Quinn as soon as the engine stopped running.

"Are you sure you want to come out?" She asked.

Quinn smiled at her and took her hand in hers.

"Yes, I really do. I'm sick and tired of hiding who I am. I want be out and proud." Rachel chuckled at that. "Besides what are they going to do, hmm? We're graduating in a few months and we won't have to deal with them anymore. You'll be at NYADA and I'll be at Yale. They can't touch us there." Rachel smiled but it was a small, sad smile and she dropped her head staring at her lap.

"What wrong, baby?" Quinn asked concerned and reached over placing a hand under Rachel's chin forcing her to look at her.

"It's the distance Quinn. I can't be away from you for so long, and i know we're going to visit each other but we can't do it every weekend it's too expensive." Rachel explained and the blonde smiled. She let go of Rachel's hand and rummaged through her bag taking out an envelope.

"I was going to give this to you on Friday but you know what happened and then I forgot about it because I was distracted by someone's lips constantly glued to mine." She smirked and Rachel blushed taking the envelope from Quinn's grasp.

"Two Metro North Passes. One for me, one for you. I bought them from the money I saved up over the summer. I wanted to stay in touch with you no matter what." Rachel squealed and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"I can see you're happy, Rach, but baby, you're suffocating me." Quinn croaked out.

Rachel pulled back and gave her a kiss. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you more."


	4. Don't mess with me

**A/N: I should probably warn you that this story will contain A LOT of fluffiness and adorableness haha!**

They walked into the school mindful of all the curious glances people where throwing in their direction. Granted it was a well known fact that the days of hatred between them was long gone and their peers knew the two became close friends. But they were never touchy feely much and the small gesture turned a head or two but no one really paid attention much. They both smiled at that as Quinn walked with Rachel to her locker. They let go of each others hands and Rachel stepped up to her locker opening it with ease. Quinn propped her side on the locker beside and watched Rachel with a small smile. The brunette gazed at her and smirked closing her locker and with her arm wrapped around her books she mirrored Quinn's position facing her.

"No one is paying much attention to us." She noted with a half smile. Quinn glance around and nodded reaching to take Rachel's free hand in a loose hold and smiled up at her.

"I bet they will in a second." She purred playfully.

"Why?" Rachel asked with a chuckle but already knew as Quinn leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Oh, what the hell!" They turned their heads to see Santana approaching them and they both rolled their eyes.

"Good morning, Santana. Was there something you needed?" Rachel asked turning to face the Latina who had been standing in front of the with arms folded across her chest and a smirk gracing her face.

"The hell I need something. Why are you two smacking each other's lips in the middle of the hallway." She demanded an answer.

"And why is that any of your business, S?" Quinn said a little irritated.

"Everything is my business." She waved Quinn off and the blonde scoffed.

"If you must know, me and Quinn are together." Rachel said and looked at her girlfriend who smiled at her and interlaced their fingers.

"Okay Santana, move over I need to walk my girl to class." Quinn said but the Latina didn't even budge and smirked evilly.

"When did that happen?" She motions with her finger between the two.

Rachel tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked up to Santana.

"It's a very recent development." She said.

"Recent! That's an understatement. The last thing i know you were with the tree of man." The head cheerio snickered. She noticed two cheerios not far away whispering to each other and pointing at Quinn and Rachel. She turned to the with arms folded across her chest.

"What are you two pointing at, never seen a gay couple? Better run away before I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry asses." She warned and the girls scurried away in fear.

"Thanks, Santi." Quinn whispered into her ear with a smirk.

"No one's allowed to call me that besides Britts, bitch!" She turned to give Quinn a piece of her mind but the final bell rang over their heads and all she saw was Quinn and Rachel running away holding hands and occasionally looking over their shoulders to look at Santana snickering amongst themselves.

"I'm not done with you two!" Santana yelled out a warning and turned around to go to her own class.

Xxx

Rachel picked up her books and was the last one to leave the class. She wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her. She was smiling to herself thinking how happy she was to have Quinn as her girlfriend. She was so in love, she was in a haze and she did not see Azimo walking towards her with a Big Gulp slushie in his hand. She noticed when it was too late and the football player had his arm in the air ready to throw the corn syrup at her.

She scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes in dread her hands tightening their grip on her books. But nothing happened. She did hear a yelp and a splash though. She opened her eyes and they winded immediately.

"Throw it at her and I will break your arm." Quinn hissed through gritted teeth into Azimo's ear. She had a strong grip on his arm which was twisted in a painful way behind his back and it showed on his face that was twisted in pain.

"Do we understand each other?" She hissed again and turned his arm upwards and he yelped in pain.

"Yes! Just let go of me!" He said a little scared. Quinn let him go and he scurried away clutching on his arm.

"What are you all looking at, show's over!" The blonde said to the crowd that by now has created. They all winced and walked away.

Quinn approached a speechless Rachel and put her one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" She said softly. Rachel's eyes snapped to hers and she blinked a few times.

"What just happened?" She breathed out. Quinn half smiled and dropped her arms.

"I was defending you. When I was in the Skanks I learned some moves and when i got out i decided to do some self defense." She explained.

"You know I don't approve of violence." The brunette scolded her.

"I know baby, but what I was supposed to do? Let him throw it at you with me standing and doing nothing?" The ex cheerio asked furrowing her brows.

Rachel smiled and leaned to whisper in her ear. "That was incredibly hot." And she walked pass her. Quinn smirked and smiled.

"Come on Jackie Chan, we're going to be late for glee." Rachel called and Quinn shook her head getting over herself and catching up to her girlfriend taking her hand.

Xxx

"Did you hear that Rachel and Quinn are together?" Kurt said to Mercedes taking his seat in the risers beside her.

"No way!" Tina cut in sitting beside him.

"Way! I heard that Quinn went all Bruce Lee on Azimo today when he wanted to throw a slushie at her." Mercedes said.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that they're a couple, I mean she was just being protective, wasn't she?" Tina said and Kurt rolled his eyes crossing his legs at the knee.

"Santana totally saw them kissing by the locker and they were holding hands all day today." He said. Tina's eyes winded.

"Uh-uh, you know it gurl." Mercedes said with a smirk.

Just then walked the happy couple. Quinn hunched over Rachel's ear whispering something to her as the brunette giggled, their hands joined between them.

"Hey guys!" Rachel waved at them through a giggle. They all smirked at them.

"Stop being all lovely dovey and shit, I'm getting nauseous." They heard Santana say as she walked into the room with Brittany.

"Santi, stop. I think it's cute." Brittany smiled at them.

"Thanks, B." Quinn said.

"Okay!" Kurt clapped and everyone turned to look at him. "Spill, I wanna know everything."

Both Rachel and Quinn blushed as the took their seats on the lower risers and turned around to look at Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Santana and Brittany who took their seats behind the trio.

"Well, it'll be a shock probably, I only told this Quinn, but Finn proposed to me." Rachel said and all the eyes on her winded in shock.

"WHAT?!" Kurt squeaked out. And just then Finn and Puck decided to appear and all the head in the room turned in their direction.

"What?" Finn asked with a confused look on his dopey face.

"You proposed to her?! Are really THAT stupid?!" Kurt exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Kurt, don't." Quinn said through gritted teeth seeing the horrified look upon her girlfriend's face.

Finns eyes winded for a moment and then his face took a somber expression.

"Well she said no, so..." He mumbled under his nose and plopped down on in a chair at the far and of the seats.

"That doesn't make it better." Tina said.

"Yeah, I mean, what where you even thinking Finnocence." Santana grimaced.

"Guys, stop it please." Rachel pleaded.

Suddenly Finn sprung up to his feet in anger.

"Fuck you!" He pointed at everyone. "I don't need you to remind me that the girl I love isnt with me anymore because she's in love with my ex! They being a couple will remind me enough without you throwing it in my face!" He yelled.

"Okay guys, ready for the class to begin?" Mr. Shuester walked in with Sugar and Sam trailing behind him. They all took in the tense atmosphere.

Finn grabbed his backpack. "I'm outta here." He said shouldering Puck on his way out.

"Thank you very much." Rachel stated with annoyance and went after him.


End file.
